friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pony's Creed: Episode 6; The Deadly Truth
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Terrarian Pony presents... Pony's Creed Episode 6 The Deadly Truth ... As they waited for somepony to take their order, Octavia and Spike made pleasant conversation. Surprisingly, the pony coming to take their order, was the owner of the fine establishment herself, Ruby Riot. A red unicorn, with a mane as black as night in a hurricane shelter. She was alsowearing a tuxedo and a top hat, but under the tux was a cutie mark of a pile of steamed carrots. Octavia was too busy thinking about Spike that she didn't think to question why the owner of the restaurant was coming over their table, and not one of the waiter stallions. Ruby had quite a grin on her face, but neither of them seemed to notice. Ruby:" Hello there. I am Ruby Riot, the owner of this proud establishment. How may I help you?" Octavia:" We were wandering if you had a couple's special." Ruby:" Couple's special, eh? He he. Well, who am I to judge? It'll come to as soon as possible. You're Octavia Melody, aren't you?" Octavia:" Oh, uh... yes. Yes, I am. You've... heard of me?" Ruby:" Who hasn't? I must say, I'm quite a fan of your work. The way you play that cello, the sound is simply divine." Octavia:" Why thank you." Ruby:" I'll be right back with your special order." Ruby began to walk away, grinning from ear to ear. Spike:" That was very unusual." Octavia:" Which part?" Spike:" Hmm... nevermind. Heh. It's probably nothing. Say, do you smell something strange?" Octavia:" No... why?" Spike sniffed the airm then his eyes widened. Spike:" Octavia, watch out!" Spike leapt across the table, as the table itself exploded in shrapnel, all over spike's scales. Everypony in the restaurant panicked and screamed, and began galloped out of the restaurant. Spike grunted. Spike:" Are you alright?" Octavia:" Am I alright? You are the one who was hit by the blast. How did you know?" Spike:" I've smelled sulfar before." Octavia:" Are you hurt?" Spike:" Minor stings. But I'm in no pain. I am covered in protective scales after all." Suddenly, a mare hiding her face beneath a black hood stood in the middle of the restaurant, staring at the two of them. She was standing up on two hooves, both of her hidden blades were ejected. Octavia:" An assassin? Finally come to deal with me, have you?" The "assassin" ran across the room, and jumped at Octavia. She tucked and rolled beneath the mare, and Spike slammed the assassin back across the room. Spike roared, a spew of green flames flowing towards the assassin, but it missed her. Suddenly, the police arrived. Police pony:" You there! Stop!" The assassin threw a smoke bomb to the ground, and ran off. ... After being questioned by the police ponies, Octavia and Spike began to walk to Octavia's home together. Octavia:" Thank you for walking me home, Spike. I'm sorry tonight was ruined. It was my fault. I'm the one always finding trouble, or it finds me." Spike:" Actually, I thought it was pretty fun." Octavia:" Fun? You and I were nearly killed." Spike:" It was thrilling though, wasn't it?" Octavia thought on that for a moment. Octavia:" Yes... I suppose it was." She giggled. Octavia:" Atleast we both came out alive." Spike:" There is something I would like to show you though." Octavia:" What's that?" Spike showed her a pin that the shape of a horseshoe and cross, the emblem of the templars. They wore it as a badge of honor to the Templar Order. Octavia:" Where did you get this?" Spike:" It must've fallen off of that pony when she attacked. She wasn't an assassin, Octavia." Octavia:" Oh... I suppose I wrong again, wasn't I? And here I was telling those police ponies that it was the assassin's doing. Why didn't you stop me?" Spike:" By the time I found it, they had already left. It might have just been another templar who just so happened to have gone into the same seat we did, but I don't believe in coincidences." Octavia:" They must've been trying to frame the assassins for the attempted murder of a profile target... uh, not that I would personally consider myself high profile, but... high enough to be targeted." Spike:" The police will be looking for assassins." Octavia:" I know... but there one thing I could do to put out the truth." Spike:" How?" Octavia:" My blog of course. I can say that my original guess was a mistake, and that the templars were the ones involved with the attack." ... Pinkie Pie was hosting a party in the assassin's guild hall. This wasn't unusual, mostly because Pinkie Pie was a spy for the assassins. She wasn't one herself, but she was a very unexpected pony. Everypony was having a blast, except for the one married couple who just couldn't get along. Minuette:" I don't understand! What are you not telling me!? You've been avoiding me all day." Hunts-With-Arrow:" You're too enthralled in your beliefs. You're Creed is at the brink of collapse, and your fellow assassins are partying like there is nothing wrong." Minuette:" That has nothing to do with what I am saying. And what do you mean at the brink of collapse? We're doing fine." Hunts-With-Arrow:" Their ways are pitiful, and their dreams of hope are failing, yet they hold onto something that isn't there. Your base of operations has been found out, and those you call enemy have framed your tribe of attempting to murder an innocent. As I said before, your Creed... will fall. It is only a matter of time, before the coming of a dark age for your Creed." Minuette:" We talked about this. We hold onto hope because it's all we have. Can't you just be happy that you have a good life, with a beautiful wife, and that you have a purpose?" Hunts-With-Arrow:" No!" Minuette's eyes widened, and she took a couple of steps back. Hunts-With-Arrow:" There is nothing here for me! Not even you can give me what I desire! My desire is to rid the world of those who have wronged me! If you cannot except that about me, than you have no place in my heart!" Minuette:" I... how could you say such things?" Pinkie Pie:" What's going on over here? Why such frowny faces? Come on, now, turn those frownies upside downies!" Hunts-With-Arrow:" And another thing, you are far too lost in your own vision to see the truth. This world is unforgiving. You seek free will, but we are all pawns, being played in another being's game. There is no free will, there will never be." Pinkie Pie:" So much negativity. Don't you know that stuff's contagious? But you know what else is contagious? Smiles! Hehehehe!" Minuette was on the verge of tears at this point. Minuette:" Fine, then leave! Of you don't want anything to do with me or the Creed, you can just leave!" Hunts-With-Arrow:" I'm not quite done here. Still more to be done. The final phase is near completion. No going back, only forward." Minuette:" What are you talking about?" Hunts-With-Arrow:" You Have your reasons for being here. My reasons, are far more significant, and more relative." Minuette:" I should have known you never loved me. Never talk to me again!" Hunter began to leave, seemingly content with the matter. Minuette huffed, tears just waiting to drop. She turned tail, and left. Pinkie only sat, confused. Pinkie Pie:" I'm not sure that's the kind of sad that can be helped giggles." ... Octavia was finishing up her next blog, detailing exactly how she was attacked, and how she figured out it was a set up to blame the assassins. She did leave out certain parts for now, especially about her new relationship with a certain purple dragon. She just had to upload it, and... There was a sudden knock on the door. She quickly saved and uploaded her blog, and tucked her magic mirror into her dress. Another knock, this time more irritated than the last. She grabbed a small knife from the kitchen, and went to the door. She opened the door, and was immediately met with a blast of magic. It was the same hooded pony from last night, but this time she wasn't wearing the hood. It was none other than Ruby Riot. Octavia:" I had my suspicions that it was you. Come to finish the job? I know you're really a Templar. I saw your Sigil." Ruby:" Did you now? I suppose it was only a matter of time before the great, detective Octavia Melody knew was going on. I would expect no less. But one thing... I do still need to kill you. After all you have done to expose our order, only one thing can make me happy now." Octavia:" So what? You've decided to come into my home? Stab me until I'm dead?" Ruby:" I don't need to get so close and personal." Ruby's horn flared with magic, and balls of fire came out and began to burn the house. Ruby:" Now you'll know what a slow death feels like. I've felt it once, it was amazing. But for some... well, it varies." Ruby blasted Octavia in the chest with her magic. A blast like that would have instantly killed her, if not for the magic mirror that blocked the blast. Ruby:" That should have incinerated you. You're tougher than you look. No matter. You had to have weakened from the blast. I'll let the flames will kill you." Suddenly, the front door swung open. A unicorn mare wearing a white hooded robe, and a mask over her muzzle entered the room. Vinyl used a spell to change the way her voice sounded, and she tuned for a lower, male voice, so Octavia didn't recognize her. Vinyl:" Ruby Rest, judgement has come for you." Ruby:" Ugh. Another rebel, looking for a fight. How stupid do you have to be to run into a burning house to kill somepony? I'm afraid you have entered my battlefield now." Vinyl lunged forward, her hidden blades out in front of her. Ruby stabbed her in the left foreleg with her own hidden blade. Vinyl:" Traitors like you will never win!" Ruby:" Better to be a turncoat, than to be on the losing end of the war. Ponyville will be ours!" Vinyl kicked her away, and they both started punching each other with their hooves. Ruby punched Vinyl enough to allow her face mask to slip, revealing her identity. Octavia gasped. Octavia:" V-vinyl?" Ruby:" I should have known. Key Note won't be very pleased if kill you. I suppose you have a win this time." Ruby ran out of the house. Vinyl ran over to Octavia, but a piece of debris collapsed on her. Octavia:" Vinyl!" Octavia ran over to her sister, trying to get the board off of her. Vinyl:" Go! Save yourself!" Octavia:" Don't be stupid, you stupid pony! I'm not leaving without you! Now help me with your magic." Vinyl used her levitation, which slightly helped. Eventually, they got the board free, but it only caused more wood to collapse on their exit, leaving them no options. Vinyl:" I'm sorry Tavi! This is my fault!" Octavia:" Don't you dare say you're sorry! We're getting of here... somehow!" The fire was closing in on them. Vinyl:" There is no way out!" Octavia hugged Vinyl, her eyes closed tightly. Suddenly, a shadowy figure flew over their heads, and came back around to greet them. It landed just beside them. The voice sounded like a choir of voices speaking in synch with each other. Rogue Phantom:" Come with me! I can get you to safety! ... The shadowy mare set them down on a hill overlooking Sweet Apple Acres. It was still dark, so there was not much to see besides the stars. Octavia:" Thank you for that sudden rescue, but... may I ask, what do we call you?" Rogue Phantom:" Just call me Rogue Phantom. I will not reveal anymore than that." And with that, the Rogue Phantom flew off, leaving a shadowy trail in her wake. Octavia was mentally struggling with a lot of questions in her head. Vinyl:" Sssooo... we good?" Octavia:" You are an assassin!?" Vinyl:" Okay... I'm guessing not so good." Octavia:" An assassin! Really! You have a job as a club DJ, how do you have time for... for this!?" Vinyl:" And now you know why I sleep half the day." Octavia:" I should have known! I should already know this! My own sister..." Vinyl:" Tavi, quite down. Somepony might here us?" Octavia:" Who!? Who in Equestria is up at 9:30 at night, taking a walk in Sweet Apple Acres, besides you and your killer friends!?" Vinyl:" We aren't just killers. We fight for justice, and freedom." Octavia:" That's what the police are for!" Vinyl:" And what are they going to do? Follow the book? I don't about you, but the law isn't good for anything unless they have a warrant. We deal with templars the way we do because the law is insufficient. Most of them don't know anything about the templar order, and the ones that do, are working with them." Octavia:" That is no excuse to go around killing ponies." Vinyl:" It's better than giving them a chance to kill again, and again, and again. Templars don't care about the law. In fact, they use the law against itself, and they twist it so they can do their dirty bidding." Octavia wanted to counter that, but she had nothing. But she was still angry. Octavia:" You kept this this secret from me! I'm your sister!" Vinyl:" I had to. I couldn't risk letting you know who I am, in case you do something stupid, like, I don't know, expose me!" Octavia:" I should expose you for what you are." Octavia sat down on her haunches, and sighed. She ran a hoof through the soft grass. Octavia:" But I can't." Vinyl:" Oh?" Vinyl was honestly surprised. She crossed her hooves, and raised a brow. Vinyl:" Do tell." Octavia:" Spike gave me some advice. If I expose the order of assassins, they won't be able to keep the templars from doing bad things. But on one hoof, the assassins do bad things. But on the other... the templars are much worse. Guh! Why is this so complicated?" Vinyl:" It really isn't. We assassins stand for truth and justice. The Templar Order is a legion of unsympathetic ponies, who allow slavery, gang violence, and corruption." Octavia:" I know! But your methods..." Vinyl:" Are affective." Octavia crossed her forehooves. This was a loosing battle on her part. Vinyl was right. Octavia:" Fine. But if I'm just going to go with it, I'm going to need something from you." Vinyl:" Sure. Name it." Octavia:" I need honesty, Vinyl. I want to be in the loop about what you are doing. And I want to know more about the assassins." Vinyl:" I knew you were going to say that. Fine. But if I'm going to be your source of important information, I will have to restrict what you put on your blog." Octavia:" But you can't..." Vinyl:" Ah ah. Take it or leave it." Octavia sighed. Octavia:" Fine. I'll take what I can get." ... Work in progress... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)